My Spirit Will Find You
by Hermione LeStrange
Summary: What if you had a second chance to be with your soulmate in another reality but had to fight both the living and the dead, would you fight harder than ever before or will history repeat itself? Clexa/Lexark fanfic, will contain spoilers.
1. Rebirth

Okay, so I recently started watching Fear the Walking Dead and The 100 at the same time. Before I started watching either I discovered the Clexa ship before the writers… did what they did. I know what happened to Lexa and I watched what the 100 fandom did, both good and bad things, in retaliation of D-Day.

So after a few weeks of looking at Clexa posts I decided to join the FTWD and The 100 fandoms a while ago… which has now lead me to here, writing a fanfic about Alicia and Elyza.

I will be following close to Fear the walking dead's story arc and have mentions of the 100 story arc (I only watch season 1 so far, so please be patient with me) but obviously it won't be 100% the same. There will be au/original content for this story and the characters as this is a fanfic _ **.**_

 _ **SPOILERS ALERT, I REPEAT SPOILERS FROM BOTH SHOWS, READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!**_

I regret nothing.

* * *

 _Just like a spark,  
A spark on the blue,  
The stars remind me of you,  
Just like the night  
Making its debut,  
You know stars  
Remind me of you_

' _Stars' by Reece Mastin_

* * *

 _ **My Spirit Will Find You  
Chapter One:  
Rebirth**_

 _In a dimly light room laid a shaking brunette in her bed. Her body ached with pain while her eye sight was failing. The brunette wasn't alone however; a faceless blonde girl was holding her._

" _Don't you dare give up!" The blonde demanded, fighting back her tears._

 _The brunette stared at the blurry face, struggling to comfort the blonde girl. "My spirit.. will find-"_

" _No! I am not letting you die."_

 _Her heart ached for the blonde. The brunette can feel herself dying but the blonde was trying her absolute best to prevent her impending doom._

 _The dying brunette spoke once more. "There's nothing you can do now." The blonde looked at her, her heart shattering at the reality she had being in denial of. "The next Commander will protect you."_

" _I don't want the next Commander." The blonde said, her voice rough with emotion. "I want you."_

 _The brunette felt her chest get heavier. She was struggling to breathe._

 _This was it. She was going to die now._

" _Clarke"_

Alicia woke up with a jolt, gasping for air as a sharp cold burning sensation ran through her body. She attempted to sit up in her bed only to fall back down in pain.

"Shit!" She cursed hoarsely.

Feeling too much pain to attempt to move or call for help Alicia stares at her dark ceiling, trying to focus on the barely visible ceiling light to calm herself. Unfortunately for Alicia this isn't the first time this has happened.

For as long as she could remember she always had nightmares and waking up in agony. Though the content of the nightmares weren't the same as she dreamed of now but it was still scary enough to scare a child.

Her parents did comfort her in those times of need but ever since her father passed away the reactions to her nightmares was different.

All because of her brother Nick.

Nick; the troubled child from a broken home. A few months after their father passed away Nick started hanging out with the wrong people and… well it's pretty easy to understand how he got into the drug scene.

Madison, their mother, being a single parent could only handle so much by herself and when she had to choose between comforting her daughter and saving her son from himself she chose the latter.

It killed Alicia emotionally to see her mother only care about Nick, catering to his every need 24/7 and completely ignoring her.

Alicia was left to fend for herself. Yes she had clothing and food but for almost ten years her mother never took much notice of her unless Nick needed babysitting. Her mother never noticed her poor sleeping and eating habits nor the recent change in Alicia wearing long sleeved shirts and hoodies.

Hell no-one in her family noticed her late night disappearances over the weekends. Not even Madison's boyfriend Travis.

Feeling the pain disappear, and regaining control of her breathing, Alicia reached to grab her phone to check the time. Her shaky hand almost drops the old apple iPhone.

Alicia groans and shuts her eyes instantly as the screen blinds her temporarily.

"Ah fuck!"

She quickly turns the brightness down and squints at the tiny clock on her screen.

"… You have got to be kidding me…"

3:42am stared directly into her eyes.

Another groan left her lips as she turned off her phone and it threw at the end of the bed. Despite feeling cold, sweaty and anxious Alicia tried her absolute best to fall asleep again.

She fluffed her pillows, changed positions and even stuck one foot out from under the covers. After what felt like an hour of not sleeping and suddenly feeling wide awake she grabbed her phone again.

It was 3:45am.

She felt like screaming.

 **xXx**

Alicia stood underneath the shower head, sighing in pleasure at the warmth of the water raining down on content and relaxed with the temperature she grabbed her scented body wash and began removing the dirt from her body.

She had snuck out earlier when she couldn't get back to sleep. Every time she closed her eyes she saw the blurry image of the blonde girl that has been plaguing her dreams since she turned thirteen.

So she did what always done after her nightmares; she sat on the roof and looked at the stars, thinking about the blonde girl before wandering aimlessly around town.

To this day Alicia couldn't tell you who the blonde was or the odd sense of longing for an imaginary person. Alicia had once spent an entire month of researching dreams and the symbolism in them.

None of it really helped. The answers were either too vague or far-fetched; like the girl was somehow from her past life or her soulmate.

Alicia had to stop herself from gagging at the ridiculous notion.

" _Soulmates don't exist."_ She thought, feeling the subtle pull to that dark corner of her mind.

" _If they did my dad wouldn't be dead and I wouldn't feel alone."_

"Or unloved." She whispered to herself, falling completely still.

Everything around her began to fade. The sound of running water became distorted and muffled while everything felt far away from her.

The only thing she could hear clearly was an unsteady heartbeat.

"ALICIA! STOP WASTING WATER, YOU NEED TO GET READY FOR SCHOOL."

Madison's muffled yelling and repeated banging on the door brought Alicia back to reality.

"Okay" She croaked, turning the shower off.

Alicia stepped out of the shower and grabbed a blue towel. She stared at the mirror and blood shot eyes brimming with tears stared right back at her before washing her face with cold water.

" _Just like yesterday."_

She quickly pat herself down and started wrapping the towel around her when her mum barged in.

"You got five minutes." Her mum told her, leaving the door open as she walked away.

Feeling intruded upon Alicia snapped at the retreating back of her mother.

"Did I say come in?! Jesus Christ mum."

Alicia slammed the door shut and started cursing under her breath, completely ignoring her mother's response.

Her hand ran through her wet hair.

"Does anyone care about _my_ privacy anymore? Fucking hell… Mum would have never done that to Nick, noo she would rent out an entire fucking hotel for him."

Alicia yanked her clothes off the ground and stormed out the bathroom, almost sprinting to her bedroom upstairs.

She was almost at her door when she heard Madison scream out to her.

"ALICIA GET CHANGED NOW, YOU'RE BROTHER IS IN HOSPITAL!"

A huff escaped her lips.

"Of course he is..."

 **xXx**

One of the things Alicia hated about her mother was that she forced her to attend the high school Madison taught at. Not only did the majority of the school avoid befriending her but Madison used the length of the car ride to lecture Alicia.

"Your brother needs our support, I can't understand why you're not helping him."

Quick flashes of her ten year old self holding her vomiting drugged up brother while her mother was gone passed through Alicia's mind.

"I don't know, maybe because I'm an irresponsible teenager." Alicia sniped.

Madison glared at her.

"Hey don't get snarky with me. You're not the one who had to raise two kids by herself, I did!"

Alicia rolled her eyes and started putting her ear phones in. "Whatever"

Madison gripped the steering wheel tighter and gritted her teeth.

Funny how a ten minute drive could end up feeling like a day trip.

 **xXx**

Alicia was sitting at the back of the classroom sketching random characters, in post-apocalyptic clothing, fighting to the death in black pen. The character that was winning was a man with long braided hair and a beard.

She should be listening to her history teacher.

She should be taking down notes for her test next week.

She should be writing down the chapters she needed to read but she didn't.

For the last few classes she had been daydreaming about a tribal group surviving in a post-apocalyptic world. Humans in dark clothing with tattoos and war paint. A tiny picture of a nuclear warhead exploding and a mutated animals covered the corner of her pages.

Alicia even drew a picture of herself kicking a man off a cliff. She felt oddly pleased at the idea of actually doing that to someone.

A ruler snapped down on the page causing Alicia to jump in surprise and look up.

Towering over her like an evil dictator was her history teacher, Mr Kane.

Mr Kane; A cruel teacher gunning for the top job in the school. He often goes behind the principal's back to deal out his own cruel punishments to misbehaving students. From what Alicia heard only one student had the guts to stand up to him and rumour has it the kid was expelled.

So it made sense that Alicia's heart was racing madly.

"Miss Clark" He began, staring down at Alicia in disapproval. "Do you mind answering the question? Clearly you know everything about the Cold War, I mean why else would you be not paying attention."

Everyone in class was staring at her. Some of the students were silently giggling to each other and pointing her. She felt immense hatred for everyone in the room.

Anytime she was getting lectured by a teacher, including her mother, all the students were ready to pick on her. Hell they even made a youtube video of her being lectured by her mother.

Alicia looked down at her drawings, avoiding eye contact with everyone.

"I don't know the answer sir." She said quietly.

Wanting to teach Alicia a lesson Mr Kane cupped his ear and viciously sneered.

"Sorry, could you speak up louder? I don't think the whole class could hear you." A few students could be heard snickering and whispering to each other.

Embarrassment and rage rumbled through her body as she stared at the picture of her kicking a man off a cliff. All the pent up anger resentment she had been holding for almost ten years of her life didn't help either.

Alicia has being lectured and ridiculed by adults for a long time now and her peers always laughed at her.

She was ridiculed for the work she handed in. She was ridiculed for not taking up science subjects like her brother did. She was ridiculed for being good at sports by most of her teachers or for the short post-apocalyptic stories she wrote in English class.

She wanted to breathe fire.

Feeling a surge of confidence and anger she stood up and stared defiantly at her teacher.

"Go Fuck yourself."

The entire class fell silent as they carefully watched their teacher's reaction.

Mr Kane's face twisted up in uncontrollable rage and for a split second Alicia wondered if he might hit her.

"GET OUT OF MY CLASSROOM, NOW!" His roaring voice almost echoed in the silent room.

Alicia grabbed her books and bag, quickly leaving the classroom.

As she walked down the hall she could hear her class chattering loudly about her outburst. Her heart was racing at the thrill of standing up to a teacher. Alicia did talk back to her teachers on occasion but she had never done that before.

It felt good. She felt good. Alicia smirked to herself and straightened her back.

All those days of day dreaming about standing up to the people who constantly made her feel like shit was finally a reality. She felt like she could take on the world.

Until, that is, she looked back and saw her classmate heading in the direction of her mother's office.

Suddenly her confidence disappeared and fear kicked her adrenaline into overdrive.

The thought of another youtube video of her being lectured getting shared around the school again was enough to make her do something she had being wanting to do.

Alicia quickly shoved her books into her bag, zipped it up and ran to the school entrance, knowing that her mother would assume she would go out the back.

The sounds of her footsteps sprinting down the hall gained the attention of the teachers who taught with the classroom doors open.

As soon as one of the teachers called out to her she ran even faster.

She was almost at the entrance doors. Almost to freedom when she saw mother in the distance.

Alicia quickly hid behind the lockers and carefully peered at her mother.

Madison had her back to her. She looked like she was talking to someone. Alicia took a deep breath.

Four metres, just four metres from the doors and freedom.

Alicia readied herself for the great escape when, as luck would have it, the bell rang. Signalling the start of lunch.

Students flooded the corridors and Alicia was nowhere to be seen.

 **xXx**

Alicia stared out the bus window, grinning madly to herself as she got further away from her school.

It was such an exhilarating experience.

Defying her teachers and her mother. Telling Mr Kane to go fuck himself. For the first time in her life she felt in control.

She started day dreaming about all the things she could do now with her new found freedom. Back-packing across the country, getting a tattoo and doing whatever, whenever she wanted.

The loud sound of a motorbike speeding pass the bus interrupted her day dream.

Alicia just caught the view of the leather clad rider before they turned onto another road. For an unexplainable reason Alicia felt disappointed they didn't stay on the same road.

A few minutes later Alicia hopped off the bus near the beach and looked around her, unsure of where to go to next.

There were locals and tourists everywhere. Half were at the beach and the other half were wandering from shop to shop.

She looked between the shops and the beach, deciding whether or not she should get something to eat or just sit on the beach for a while.

In the background of the loud chatter of people and Alicia trying to decide, a faint sound of a motorbike could be heard turning off.

After a brief moment of mentally debating Alicia opted to get food first.

She was about to enter a fish n chip shop when someone bumped into her.

"Shit sorry, I didn't see you there." A girl with a thick accent said as Alicia turned to look who bumped into her.

She was about to say it was okay until a sense of familiarity washed over her.

The girl was absolutely beautiful. Long blonde hair, light blue eyes and pale skin. Alicia's eyes widen in shock when she realised she was recognised the leather jacket from before.

She is the leather clad rider.

"Its fine, no harm no foul." She reassured the blonde, trying to figure out where else she had seen her before.

The blonde looked at Alicia, seeming like she was trying to remember something as well.

"You sure?" She asked.

Unable to recall where else she could have seen the blonde, Alicia just awkwardly laughed at the blonde's question.

"Yes"

The girls stood awkwardly beside the doorway in silence.

Alicia was about to enter the shop but something told her to talk to the blonde.

Mustering all the confidence she could Alicia stuck out her hand to the blonde and said.

"I'm Alicia by the way."

The blonde took her hand and smiled.

"Pleasure to meet you Alicia, I'm Elyza."

* * *

End of first chapter.  
Tell me what you think and if you noticed any spelling mistakes or have any questions please let me know.


	2. It's like we already know each other

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters from the show nor the canon established stories, I'm just writing a fanfic about my OTPs and the shows I like

 **A/N:** Forgot to mention this in the first chapter: _  
"italics"_ = person's thought unless speech marks are not present. Without speech marks italics emphasise the word  
 _ **"Bolded italics with tilde (this symbol ~) on both sides of the word/s"**_ = talking through devices (radios, walkie-talkies, mobiles, tv, etc) but only characters who are not present will have that. Those present in the scene will have their speech look normal.  
 **Without speech marks** it indicates conversation through texting/ written conversations on devices.

 **Bolded Asterisk** = Ringtone

 **Fun Fact:** Lex means _**defender of mankind**_. So Elyza's surname is quite fitting considering she'll be protecting Alicia.

* * *

 _Timber, Timber  
We're falling down  
Let the forest hear our sound  
Boom ba boom ba boom  
Ah ooo ah ooo  
Boom ba boom ba boom  
Ah ooo ah ooo  
Why can't I see  
What's right in front of me?_

' _Rocks'_ by Imagine Dragons

* * *

 _ **My Spirit Will Find You  
Chapter 2:  
It's like we already knew each other**_

For almost a month now Elyza was in living in Los Angeles with one of her best friends; Olivia Blake. Their other best friend Riley Reyes was flying to LA to catch up with them. Their friend Olivia moved to the City of Angels after she applied for the study abroad programme early in the year from Victoria University. It had been six months since they last saw Olivia in person so when Elyza's mother offered to help pay for plane tickets to see their best friend they started packing instantly.

The girls had an inseparable friendship since they were young. They did everything together; horseback riding, camping (much to Elyza's displeasure), dirt bike racing and hiding from police officers after setting off illegal fireworks. The girls were basically sisters, nothing was ever going to break that bond.

Not even Olivia's new boyfriend Luke could drive a wedge between them. Not that he would though. The brown British guy was an absolute gentleman and understood the Australian sense of humour well.

Unfortunately though, one of the things Elyza didn't consider about visiting her best friend was not coming to Los Angeles as the same time as Riley, Olivia's long university hours and Luke's intense soccer training. So Elyza was pretty much bored and lonely in Olivia's house.

Hell she couldn't even get in contact with Olivia's brother Ben who is apparently back-packing across America by himself.

For the first few weeks in Los Angeles Elyza often got lost in the city and the suburbs which didn't offer pleasant experiences. Depending on the person Elyza would either be mistaken for a British person or have the locals impersonate her accent by saying " _Throw another shrimp on the barbie!",_ " _Crikey_ " or " _G'day"._ Elyza did her best to grin and bear it but if she had to be honest she felt like punching those people in the face.

Luckily though not all the locals were like that and she felt immense relief that Alicia wasn't like that at all. In fact Alicia felt different from everyone else that lived there. It was hard for Elyza to understand but for some reason she felt a strong connection with the American girl; she was entranced by her. With the tight fitted denim jeans and blue shirt Alicia was wearing Elyza may have checked her out a few times.

After Alicia introduced herself the two girls couldn't stop talking to each other. Both girls were currently sitting under the pier, sitting on their jackets, eating fresh hot chips from the fish and chip shop and laughing about the stupid shit that's happened in their high schools.

"So my friend Matt spray paints a giant dick on Mr Kane's car during Prom and-"

Elyza stares at Alicia, enjoying the beautiful sight of the brunette smiling.

" _Man could she get any cuter? Look at that smile! I haven't seen anyone else besides Olivia smile like that…. She sounds kinda hot too, I wonder if-"_

Alicia continued to talk animatedly about her friend, completely oblivious to the blue eyes studying her.

Laughter erupted from the girls when Alicia finished telling the story of how her friend managed to spike Kane's drink and make him drive home in his defaced car.

Grabbing a small hand full of chips Elyza smiled at Alicia, whom was currently taking a sip from her bottle of pepsi.

"So are you studying in university now or still in high school?" Elyza asked, still smiling at the brunette.

Alicia paused. While it did feel good to rebel against her teacher and mother, she felt a tiny bit of confliction. On one hand what she did felt liberating but on the other she knew she could have waited out the last five minutes of class and then ditch. However, what's done is done, there is no changing that now. She'll bear the consequences of her actions if she decides that running away from home was a bad choice. So far though, running away seemed to be working out for her.

"I'm in the twelfth grade."

Elyza's eyes slightly widened. _"Okay, she's still under age. No touching the cute girl…. Wait.. it's 2:30 on a Wednesday, shouldn't she be at-"_ A knowing smirk appeared on her face.

Alicia's heart skipped a beat when she saw the smirk. Elyza looked incredibly hot with that smirk. On top of that her leather pants and tight, low cut navy blue shirt hugged her body like a second skin. Alicia almost swallowed loudly when the smirk reminded her of that sex dream she had of the blonde girl from her dreams. An unrecognisable voice echoed in her mind.

" _We don't have to talk at all.."_

"You're wagging school." She stated, snapping Alicia out from her thoughts.

Never hearing of that slang before Alicia blinked a few times before she understood what Elyza was saying. The memory of the sex dream hadn't quite left her mind..

"Oh, yeah.. umm, more or less." Alicia said, her voice a tad bit higher than usual.

Elyza, not noticing the change in pitch, scrunched up her face in confusion.

"More or less? How-"

Alicia cringed. "I told Mr Kane to go fuck himself."

Elyza burst out laughing.

"Oh my God, you're running away from your teachers. That's fucking hilarious," Elyza was too busy laughing to notice the embarrassed look on Alicia. "Man you should be at school owning this moment, hell you should tell the principal to go fuck himself as well."

Alicia gave her a weak smile. "As awesome as that would be.. I can't do that."

Elyza gave her an odd look. "What? Why not?"

"My mum works at the school." Alicia said, pressing her lips into a fine line while Elyza's jaw drops.

" _Fuck what do I do? I mean, I already finished high school so I don't need to worry about my life but Alicia is still in school."_

It took a couple of seconds before Elyza could think of something to say. Never in her life has she met someone who went to the same school their parents worked. She could understand why Alicia was here hiding from her school but she also knew there's a good chance of Alicia receiving more than just a suspension.

" _If what she said about this Kane guy is true then her chances of getting into university is fucked."_

"Do… do you want me to take you back to school then? 'Cause I don't want you to get into-"

Alicia shook her head.

"Thank you but I'll be fine." A tiny flicker of warmth spread across Alicia at Elyza's concern for her. It felt nice knowing that someone did care about her.

Elyza, who was adorning a concerned expression, prodded more just make sure this is what Alicia wanted.

"Are you sure? I mean, wouldn't your mother be worried?"

Alicia look down at the sand, trying to push away the feelings she felt for her distant mother.

"It's... complicated."

Elyza frowned. She knew what it was like to have a difficult relationship with her own mother. Elyza gently placed her hand on Alicia's back, ignoring the sensation she felt when her hand touched Alicia; which Alicia felt too.

"I'm sorry."

Alicia gave her a weak smile. "Thanks."

Despite ignoring the sensation the girls felt, a comfortable silence managed to blanket them for a brief moment until an idea popped into Elyza's head.

"Well as fun it was being emotional I think we need a break." She said as she stood up, sounding cheerful.

The brunette looked confused for almost a moment as the blonde, who was grinning at her, dusted the sand off of her jacket before wearing it once more.

"What did you have in mind?"

"We," Elyza extended her hand to Alicia to help her up, "are going to the Santa Monica pier. I haven't been there yet and I need a local to show me where it is." Alicia was almost love-struck by the blonde's grin.

" _She's really beautiful."_ Alicia mused.

The two girls left the pier with Elyza's motorbike helmet and Alicia's jacket, completely unaware of two people watching them from a distance. One of them was a tall woman of Polynesian appearance and the other, a male, of Croatian appearance.

"They're moving again." The woman stated to the man with an accent.

The man grunted. "I'll go prep the car."

 **xXx**

Madison stood near Travis, impatiently waiting for him to get off the phone with the hospital.

"Alright, we'll swing by now… Thank you."

Travis shoved his phone into his pocket and sighed.

The older blonde woman gave him a look and gestured. "Well, what did they say?"

"Nick isn't at the hospital and apparently left a sock there which they want us to collect."

She felt her chest tightened. They had just got Nick back after he disappeared for three weeks. Three weeks of emotional torture. Madison had no idea if Nick was alive or not in those three weeks. She avoided answering a lot of phone calls out of fear that one of them would tell her that they found Nick face down in a ditch.

This is what has been like for almost ten years; not knowing if she was going to lose another piece of her heart. When she got the phone call on the day her husband died she was broken beyond belief; and to have her son go missing for weeks on end not too long after that had Madison constantly on the edge of a nervous breakdown.

"I'll call the police, take my keys and I'll meet you at the front of the school."

Travis hesitated. He could see on his girlfriend's face that she is extremely distressed and the thought of leaving her now just didn't sit right with him. He desperately wanted to help her. "Are you su-"

"Yes, now go!" She barked at him, taking her mobile from her handbag.

Travis reluctantly left. He knew there was no point in trying to stay, the last time he tried to talk about wanting to support her they got into a massive argument.

He sighed.

He couldn't figure out why Madison keeps pushing him away when she clearly needs emotional support.

Madison started dialling the local police station's number when Mr Kane burst through the door dramatically.

Madison rolled her eyes. _"For fucks sake.."_

"We need to talk." He demanded.

"Not now Kane." Madison sighed, pacing around the empty classroom.

Kane scoffed.

"Excuse me but this is an important matter."

Madison glared at Kane. "Not to me it isn't. Now please, go bother someone who gives a shit about you."

Kane stared daggers into her before he started chuckling. Madison bemused by his sudden change in behaviour took a step back. "I'll see you tomorrow Madison." Kane left the classroom without another word.

Madison waited in her spot with a bated breath. She was so confused. In all the years she has known Kane he had never ever walked away from a chance to give people a verbal beat down. She waited for the sound of his footsteps to disappear before she hit the call button on her phone.

"Yes, Hi, my son ran away from hospital… Nick Clark… yes this is Madison Clark. Thank you so much."

Madison quickly grabbed her hand bag and rushed out of the classroom, forgetting about her daughter.

 **xXx**

The man and woman followed the two to the Santa Monica pier. They had been watching the girls closely and noting their behaviour from their car for the last half hour.

It was easy to tell that they seemed stressed. The man kept fidgeting in his seat, wanting to jump out of the car and the woman tried to show some restraint. She was more aware of the occasional stares they got from the locals and she didn't want unnecessary attention drawn to them on their stake out.

"It's been over two decades, I do not believe I can wait any longer." He complained with a thick accent, gripping the steering wheel tighter.

"It will take as long as it needs to take." The woman said, staring at the brunette who was currently laughing at something Elyza said.

The radio speakers in the car crackled as a voice began talking to them.

 _ **~"Officer Woods and Officer Holzwarth, please respond, over"~**_

The woman grabbed the walkie-talkie and changed the sound of her voice to a neutral American accent.

"This is Officer Woods responding to the station. What seems to be the situation, over?"

 _ **~"A patient from Sisters Of Mercy Hospital has run away-"~**_

The two officers groaned silently and looked at each other. They already knew who the patient was. They have been dealing with this person for quite a few years now.

"Roger that Susan, we'll search for Nick Clark. Over and out."

Officer Woods switched off the radio and snarled, her fake accent gone. "That woman does not deserve to be a _noman._ "

Officer Holzwarth looked at his partner with concern.

"Onya-"

Anya punched the car door. "I should have taken her when she was a babe!"

The loud thump against the door gained some attention from nearby locals which Officer Holzwarth just noticed. He quickly grabbed her raised fist, stopping her from punching the door again.

"Onya, you know just as well as I do that she does not remember."

She glared at him. "It matters not if she cannot recall Gostos, what matters is that she is safe."

Gustus let go of her wrist. He understood her frustration well but the difference between the two was that in another world Anya raised the brunette, he did not. So seeing another woman, who is supposed to be her mother, failing to look after the girl Anya couldn't help but feel immense anger towards Madison.

He felt nothing but sympathy for the woman sitting next to him. Gustus tried to say something positive in hopes of calming his friend down.

"At least the Sky girl lives across from you now and if things turn out well between the two," pointing to Elyza and Alicia, "you won't have to keep breaking into Heda's home."

Anya growled. "That place is not her home."

Gustus mentally sighed and started the car. The police car pulled out of the car park and Gustus started driving in the direction of where Nick gets his supply. They have followed him on occasion as well.

"I know you want her back Onya, I do too but I think for the time being she is safe where she is. We still do not know how many of our people are here, if they remember and-"

 **xXx**

 **4:30pm**

Elyza and Alicia were sitting on the ledge of the pier, their legs hanging off from it. There was almost no distance between them as they shared a large pink fairy floss on a stick.

The girls were beaming at each other. They had a lot of fun on the roller coaster and playing games at the arcade. Alicia couldn't remember the last time she felt this happy nor the last time someone made her this happy. For the last couple of hour she felt butterflies in her stomach every time she looked at Elyza and the few times she checked out the blonde discreetly she was without a doubt attracted the Aussie. _"The leather pants really hug her-"_ A part of Alicia hated herself developing a crush on the blonde so quickly. Elyza mentioned that she was leaving in three days before they got onto the roller coaster.

She shoved her disappointment at the news into the far corner of her mind when Elyza told her.

Little did Alicia know, Elyza wasn't doing much better herself. She was mentally scolding herself for travelling to California so quickly. Her friends and family did tell her that Olivia didn't have much free time until September 23rd but Elyza didn't listen. She was too caught up in seeing Olivia again. Riley would have been there at the same time as Elyza but she couldn't ditch work until she had someone to cover for her. Next Monday was Alicia's eighteenth birthday and Elyza wouldn't be in Los Angeles to celebrate it with her, which made her feel like crap. She crushing on the brunette, _hard_.

When she was dating guys and girls from her high school, she had no real connection with them. They either expected sex on the first date or were extremely clingy after saying yes to being her boy/girlfriend. Elyza tried not shudder at the memory of her ex clingy girlfriend. It didn't really help either that only Olivia, Ben and Riley understood Elyza's obsession with post-apocalyptic movies and games; Like Mad Max and the Fallout franchise. Her exes were too self-absorbed to understand. Alicia was the only one outside of her friendship circle that understood her. It's like they already knew each other.

Which made it harder to think about leaving Los Angeles so soon.

Like Alicia though, she shoved the negative thoughts into a corner and enjoyed the happiness while it was still here.

"Thank you." Said Alicia, smiling at the Aussie.

The blonde looked at her bemused. "For what?"

"For cheering me up when you just met me. You didn't have to but you did, so thank you."

Elyza grinned and wrapped her arm around the brunette.

"Nah, you don't need to thank me. It's what good mates do."

Alicia beamed at that, ignoring her heart racing at the closeness between her and Elyza. It took every ounce of physical strength to not lean into the blonde but she did return the one arm hug.

The sounds of the beach and the people on the pier seemed to fade away as blue eyes stared into green eyes.

"I'm glad I met you today." Alicia said just loud enough for Elyza to hear.

Elyza felt her heart soar.

"I'm glad I met you too. It's not often like-minded people find each other easily."

Both girls grinned at each other, oblivious that the other was crushing on them. After pregnant pause of comfortable silence Alicia felt herself leaning in to-

 ***Guess who's back? Back again, Shady's back..***

The phone in Elyza's pocket started blaring the ringtone she set for Olivia, stopping Alicia from kissing Elyza.

Elyza groaned. "Fuck. Could you hold the fairy floss for me please?" Not leaving much room for Alicia to respond, Elyza gave it to her before saying a quick thank you and answering the phone. Alicia started picking off pieces to eat

"Hey 'Liv, sorry I'm not at your place yet. I was hanging out with….," Elyza casually took the chunk of fairy floss out of Alicia's hand and winked at her. Alicia felt her cheeks heat up. ".. Oh, alright then. So an hour from now, yeah? Alright cool, I'll see you in a bit"

Elyza hung up and put her phone back in the pocket inside of her jacket. Alicia waited for her to say something.

The blonde eyed the fairy floss before looking Alicia dead in the eye.

"How fast do you reckon we could eat all this without getting sick?"

Alicia blinked. "Um, pretty fast I think. Who was that?"

Elyza smiled brightly. "That was one of my mates Olivia, the one I was telling you about earlier, she was just calling to let me know that Riley's plane will be arriving soon."

"Ahhh okay."

The girls began devouring the fairy floss

 **xXx**

 **5pm**

Olivia was a short brunette who wore her signature black ripped jeans, ankle boots, favourite Batman t shirt and grey hoodie nearly every day. She was grateful that she owned a functioning washing machine.

She was sitting on a grey couch with her feet on the coffee table, flicking through channels impatiently. Elyza was supposed to be here so they could go together to pick up their best friend Riley. Although she couldn't really blame Elyza for going out for the day. In fact she was glad because she could see her friend was going insane from boredom. Olivia felt bad she couldn't set much time for her friend in the past month but Elyza insisted she was just happy to see her again. _"At least her shitty Ducati gets her out and about."_

Her and her boyfriend Luke, who was currently at soccer training at the moment, also found it hard to make time for each other even though they shared the same course; Physiotherapy. The two have been a couple for a month and a half now and they've only gone on six dates. None of them ended up getting physical.

The two haven't even kissed each other let alone on the cheek.

They did want to be more physical but the amount of school work they had to do and part time job hours were hectic. Although, Olivia was secretly grateful that Luke hasn't pressured her for intimacy unlike her ex-boyfriend Adam. The American College football player was too immature and self-centred and tried to get her drunk on the first date.

Olivia out drank him and managed to break face when he tried to make advances on her. His so-called friends taught him a lesson as well.

Luke however was the complete opposite of Adam. He's a deep thinker, a romantic and such a caring guy. Olivia couldn't believe her luck that she managed to find a nice guy who is the same age as her. They always made each other smile.

Eventually Olivia gave up trying to find something entertaining to watch and just left it on the news station.

 _ **~"In breaking news today, Canada is now shutting down its borders to prevent the spread of the contagious flu that's currently taking the world by storm. Patients from American hospitals, and overseas, will not be able to transfer to Canadian hospitals for urgent treatments anymore. Prime Minister Natalia Frost released this statement earlier today:**_

' _ **It is with great regret that I must shut down Canadian borders to protect my citizens… the duty to serve my people comes before my duty to help the world in these concerning times… I do hope this flu epidemic does fade away fast…'**_

 _ **In response to this President Wallace Jr. is calling for all Coalition leaders to discuss the epidemic..."~**_

Olivia had this sinking feeling in her chest as she continued watching the report on the flu epidemic. She hoped her family won't contract the flu.

There was also a tiny part of her brain telling her to start prepping bags and weapons...

A series of knocks coming from the front door snapped Olivia out of her thoughts.

"Coming!"

Olivia got up from the couch and made her way to the front door. The house she was renting was quite spacious for a small property.

She was almost at the door when it started opening, revealing Elyza and a girl she never met before. The brunette was a bit taller than her friend and not too bad looking but judging by her attire Olivia knew straight off the bat she was a high school student. Olivia raised an eyebrow at her friend, silently judging her.

Elyza gave her an apologetic look.

"Hey sorry I'm late. Um.. Olivia this is Alicia, Alicia this is Olivia."

Olivia gave Alicia tight smile while the brunette awkwardly gave a small wave and Elyza put her motorbike helmet on the worn out wooden buffet furniture.

"Nice to meet you Alicia, please take a seat in the lounge room. Elyza your mum is waiting on the phone for you in the kitchen."

Alicia walked to the lounge looking tense and shy while Elyza followed her friend cautiously. She had a hunch that her mum wasn't on the phone.

Quickly checking to see Alicia wasn't in ear shot Olivia grabbed Elyza by the scruff of her shirt and pushed her into the bathroom, closing the door behind her and smacked the blonde over the head.

"Ow! What the-" she smacked her again. "Ah fuck!" Elyza cupped the side of her bruising head and stared at her clearly pissed friend.

"What the fuck man? Why are you bringing a teenager home?"

Elyza raised arms to block Olivia from slapping her again and peered carefully around her arms.

"Olivia stop, it's not like that. You know I would never do that _OW_!" The short brunette punched her in the thigh.

"Oh please, everyone knows you have a fetish for slightly taller brunettes." Olivia snapped, rolling her eyes at Elyza.

Elyza tensed when she Olivia raise her hand but the blow never came. Olivia had her hands on her hips and raised her eyebrow again. The blonde extended her arms out just a tad to _literally_ keep her friend at an arm's length.

"Okay, now that we have moved on from that do you maybe want to explain to me why she is here and why you didn't let me know she was coming?"

The blonde hesitated. "S-she was having a rough day and I just wanted to cheer her up and I just forgot to let you know"

Olivia groaned.

"Okaay, fine. You cheered her up and we'll drop her off at her home on the way to the airport."

Elyza cringed. "Yeah about that…. I kinda promised her she could stay the night."

Olivia slapped her hands over her face.

"Oh my God this is just like the baby raccoon all over again." She mumbled into her hands.

She inhaled sharply and looked at her friend again. "Okay fine she can spend the night and you'll take her to school in the morning.

"Well..." Elyza squeaked.

"Elyza I swear to God I will punch you in the tits."

 **xXx**

Riley was sitting in the middle of the back seat between her luggage, clearly enjoying the tension between Elyza and Olivia.

"Soo, how's everyone's day?" Riley had the biggest smile.

"I'm gonna punch you in your sleep tonight."

"I said I was sorry!" Elyza cried, cradling her injured breast.

Riley snickered. "Oh this is fucking great."

* * *

If there's any spelling mistakes and all that jazz please let me know so I can fix them.

h_tt_p:_/ _lingojam DOT com_/ _Trigedasleng_ _Translator

 _Noman_ means mother


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N:**_ For the viewers of Raising Granger; I am taking a break from it until I can figure out how to move the story on. In all honesty, I hated chapter 25 so I am going to work my butt off on developing the next chapter.

Now on to this story;

It appears I have made a mistake in the previous chapters. In this story, Alicia is turning 18 on the Monday, the day after Elyza leaves. It's not the next month. Sorry about that, I didn't realise I poorly explained it.

Hopefully you will all enjoy this chapter. There's a lot of familiar faces appearing in this chapter.

* * *

 _I don't know why, but I guess it's got something to do with you (I don't know)_

 _To do with you (I don't know why)_

 _I don't know why, but I guess it's got something to do with you_

 _To do with you_

 _That you love me_

 _Tell me that you love me_

Imagine Dragons, _'I don't know why'_

* * *

 **Chapter Three**

" _You Are The Home I Never Had"_

A police car crawled through the decrepit and abandoned streets in the out skirts of L.A. Anya kept a firm grip on her hand gun, watching the crack heads trying to hid from the police in the run down houses and stores. Gustus kept a watchful eye as well. In their previous experiences of tracking down Nick they had come across.. unfriendly locals, for a lack of a better word, and learnt the hard way of patrolling dangerous streets and encountering drug addicts.

Trikru clan or not they will never let their guard down ever again.

The sun was setting slowly over the city of Angels and the law breakers were emerging from their hiding places. As tense as the out skirts made them feel there was something different about tonight. If they were normal people they would have tried to shake the feeling of uneasiness but they weren't.

They are Grounders, warriors of the Trikru clan.

Gustus turned the car down an empty street with a decaying church surrounded by a chain link fence and barb wire. The Grounders gave each other a look.

"Lets see if Nick is passed out on the floor again." Anya grumbled.

The two Grounders gave the street one last look around from the safety of the police car before deciding it definitely was an empty street. They exited the car, taking their guns with them and spare clips for the guns.

Anya made her way the crack heads' secret entrance, a window hidden by overgrown plants and a fence, whilst Gustus made sure the police car was locked. He followed her soon after that. As soon as the two got closer to the heart of the church a horrible stench became more potent with each step. They tried not to gag and pushed through the powerful stench.

Normally the stench wasn't this disgusting and whatever it was causing it couldn't just be human waste. They knew something dead would be causing it which had them on edge; fingers gripping their guns.

The only sounds they could hear was their own footsteps. Something was definitely wrong.

They pushed open a door leading into the church hall and stopped dead in their tracks. There was blood on the walls and floor. "Onya," Gustus whispered, "We should call for back up."

Anya shook her head. "No."

Gustus stared at her bewildered. "No? Onya, someone was probably murdered here."

Anya raised her hand to silence him. He shut up.

"We will call for back up once we are certain Nick isn't here."

He was about to protest but Anya started checking behind the pews. He bit his tongue and helped her look around. As much as he cared for his friend, her unwillingness to cooperate with the police could be a little frustrating at times.

"Gostos.."

Gustus looked up from the pew he was kneeling behind and saw Anya staring at something on the ground. "Sha?"

"Maybe you should call this in."

 _ **xXx**_

Travis and Madison had been driving around for hours trying to find Nick and so far everything was becoming a dead end.

The church had been a bust and the police haven't found him.

In a last ditch attempt they decided on contacting one of Nick's old friends, praying that Nick would be hiding out at one of his friends places.

Assuming that Nick hadn't ruined his friendships.

Madison glared at the cars in front of her, her fingers tight around the steering. Travis wanted to reach over and comfort her but he knew that Madison would brush him off. He looked out the window of the passenger side and checked the faces of the people they passed.

As much as he loved Madison and he knew that she loved him, he felt rejected at times.

He couldn't tell if Madison was just simply introverted or was pushing him away.

 _ **xXx**_

The sound of his heart beating thumped against his eardrums. Nick had no idea how long he had been limping around L.A for, all he knew was that he had to find out what was in those drugs that caused him to hallucinate.

If he could find out then he could prove he wasn't crazy, it was all the drugs fault.

He took all the back streets and under passes to avoid being found. He didn't want to face his mother without evidence. He could take rehab but a psychiatric hospital? He wasn't crazy. Drug addict yes, crazy no.

Feeling the weight of worry and self doubt Nick collapsed next to a dumpster.

"I'm not crazy," He sobbed quietly, "I'm not crazy."

Nick curled up into a ball and cried.

All that blood and… Gloria.. it had to be the drugs.

 _ **xXx**_

Introducing Riley to Alicia had been an embarrassing experience for Elyza. She prayed and prayed that Riley wouldn't be so 'forward' with her questions. Alicia was both amused and bemused by the new person but she played along with the pestering questions and even made Riley laugh a couple of times. Elyza was currently sitting across from Alicia, watching Riley playfully flirting with Alicia.

It annoyed Elyza more than she dared to admit.

If Olivia had kept her mouth shut about Elyza thinking Alicia was attractive then Riley wouldn't be flirty with Alicia. She could see the subtle smirk Riley had each time the friends would exchange glances. Elyza tried not storm over to her and smack Riley in the face.

The thing that bothered Elyza the most about the situation was that Alicia went along with the flirting and even made a flirtatious remark to Elyza.

How could Elyza respond to that without sounding like a creep?

Glancing back over to Elyza, Riley smirked once more and grinned at Alicia who was giggling at something Riley said.

"So Alicia, when are you turning eighteen? Maybe we could throw a party for you."

Elyza threw a side ways glance at her friend, wondering what her friend was getting at. Riley only throws parties when she wants something and not many good things have come from it.

From the corner of Alicia's eye the American girl noticed the blonde's facial reaction and looked at Riley, trying to figure out if the tanned Australian was trying to hook up with her or trying to annoy Elyza. Without missing a beat she responded smoothly.

"Next Monday I turn eighteen but I have to warn you, I'm the drinking champion in this town."

Riley raised her eyebrows and gave Alicia a challenging grin. "Ah but you're dealing with Aussies here and I'm pretty sure Elyza here could _drink you_ under the table anytime of the week."

The blonde gaped at her friend but quickly had to recover when Alicia focused her attention on her. _"God she has beautiful eyes- dammit Elyza, snap out of it"_

"Is that so? Maybe you should give me some _lessons_." Alicia spoke suggestively making Elyza blush slightly.

The loud snickering from Riley pulled Alicia's gaze back on the tan young woman. "Yeah I'm _sure_ Elyza could give you some private lessons."

Elyza felt the beginnings of a growl at the base of her throat and the heat pooling in her cheeks. She would have punched Riley if Alicia didn't give her a look. The look made her want to jump the brunette's bones. So instead she gritted her teeth and forced a smile.

"Sure, I'd love to give you some _lessons_."

Her attempt at a suggestive remark left Elyza mentally face palming herself. A quick glance at Riley and she knew it was bad but the look, no smile, on Alicia's face told her it's okay. Well not for Elyza's ego but it did soften the embarrassment.

Riley looked between the two girls waiting for one of them to make a move but frowned when nothing happened. _"Seriously? The hell man? Lift your game woman… Do something Elyza!"_

Seconds later Riley got up from the couch, internally scolding the two girls for not making a move on the other.

"Well I don't know about you guys but I'm starving. What type of pizza do you want?"

Without a second to think about her answer Elyza blurted out "Pepperoni, thin crust please."

Riley nodded, mentally deciding she would get the same. She looked over to a hesitant whom was biting her lower lip. Briefly she wondered why Alicia looked so timid but one look at Elyza suggested that maybe the lip biting wasn't a sign of anxiety.

"I'll have the margherita pizza with a gluten free base. I can pay for it."

The brunette waved her off. "Nah don't worry about it, I can't eat gluten either."

Alicia's eyebrows shot up and stuttered. "Ar-are you sure, I-"

"Nah it's all good mate." Riley smiled sincerely.

"Thank you."

Riley left the room to go see Olivia and Luke, leaving the two young women completely alone.

For a moment Elyza studied Alicia wanting capture every detail about her but somehow, in the back of her mind she already knew. Alicia looked over to the blonde and felt her heart beat faster.

Looking into each other's eyes it felt like home.

 _ **xXx**_

 _Somewhere over in the State of Maine,_

A tall dark skinned woman, with scars and facial tattoos, in a police uniform is walking through the back streets. Graffiti, broken beer bottles, used needles and rubbish bags littered the dark alley way. With a flashlight in hand she searched high and low, looking between the gaps of fences and broken windows until she heard a noise coming from an abandon building a few metres down from her.

With the grace of a feline, the woman stalked down the path a few metres until she reached a metal door and a broken window next to it.

Quietly she opened the door with ease and saw two children huddled together. The oldest was a blonde boy with green eyes and a young brunette girl with blue eyes.

The Blonde boy stood abruptly with a rusty pocket knife in one hand, poising to attack.

"Leave now!" He shouted, shoulders back like a brave warrior.

The woman smirked, a hint of pride in her eyes. _"You did well Heda."_

"Ai laik nou reaper Aden kom Trikru."

Aden dropped the knife to his side and gasped. "Indra, ste dei de Yu?"

"Sha Aden."

Aden ran over to Indra and enveloped the tall woman into a hug. The brunette girl slowly stood up and stared in disbelief.

Normally stoic and distant Indra couldn't help but return the embrace and looked over to the young girl. Indra extended her arm to the girl with a small smile.

"Madi?"

With a trembling lip the small girl ran over to her.

Half an hour later the trio stopped their embrace and happy tears. Indra led the two children to her car and began driving them to her house.

"Is _Leksa_ and _Klark_ here? Can we see our _nomons?_

Indra's hands tightened around the steering wheel. She thought for a moment, pondering how she could explain everything to the children.

"There's something I need to tell you both about your mothers."

 _ **xXx**_

 _Alabama.._

Wells crouched underneath an open window listening to his father preach about the end times to a small group in a run down church.

He shook his head in disbelief.

A few days ago his father was a perfectly normal pastor of the church, a highly intelligent man with a generous heart but now he is a completely different person.

His father claimed to be having dreams of nuclear warfare, space stations and a woman in a red dress. Wells honestly thought his father had a mental breakdown while watching _Battlestar Galactica._ What else could explain his father's sudden far fetched rants?

He had to leave. This was too much for him.

 _Maybe I can stay at Matthew's place? Mrs Green always seemed like a nice woman._

 _ **xXx**_

 _San Francisco.._

James Murphy leaned against the railing of the balcony of some classmate's house, looking down at the drunk and drugged up teenagers partying. He rolled his eyes at the display of stupidity by his fellow classmates playing beer pong in the pool.

For whatever reason he felt like he knew someone that would do this, like a friend but for all of his popularity he didn't have real friends. Just mindless drones following him.

Murphy scowled at the people below. _"Whatever the hell we want…"_ A voice echoed. At first he didn't recognise the voice but there was something about it that was familiar.

A voice coming from behind him startled Murphy from his thoughts but this time it was a voice he knew.

"The hell you want Collins?" He groaned.

Collins, a twenty something old guy with shaggy brown hair, held his hands up in defence.

"Just trying to figure out why the star baseball player isn't partying with everyone else."

Murphy rolled his eyes. To say he disliked Collins would be an understatement. Collins may have the boy-next-door charm but it didn't stop the mechanic from cheating on his girlfriend with the twelfth grade art students at Murphy's school.

"Since when do you care?"

The pair were locked in a heated gaze. Neither could explain why they hated each other or how they kept bumping into each other in town. It was almost like two black holes on a collision course to destruction.

Collins huffed. "Right, sorry, my bad. Try not to leave your angst here when you leave."

Murphy sneered at the back of Collins head as he turned to leave.

" _Prick.."_

 _ **xXx**_

 _Olivia's place.._

Hours had gone by since Alicia last checked her phone and still no texts or missed calls from her mum; she frowned at her phone. On one hand she was glad she wasn't in any trouble yet but it was almost twelve o'clock at night. Shouldn't at least Travis realised she wasn't home?

You'd think a neglected child would get use to something like this but her heart broke a little more each time.

Looking around her she saw Olivia, Luke, Riley and Elyza engrossed in their console game and pizza boxes on the coffee table. Tears pricked at Alicia's eyes. Unconsciously, she wiped one away before it could escape.

The walls suddenly felt like they were closing in on her, she had to leave. Quietly she left the living room and went out to the backyard, almost gasping for air as she looked to the stars for comfort. This time it didn't work.

Her face broke into a frown, glaring at the stars that once gave her comfort.

" _We don't have to talk at all…"_

 _That voice_ whispered to her.

Alicia almost choked on her own breath at the familiar sound. At of all the times for the voice to sneak up on her, it chose now? _"Fucking typical…"_

The brunette looked up to the stars once more, searching for something. Nothing came except for a tiny voice telling her what she needed was right behind her.

"Hey, are you okay?"

Alicia snapped her gaze to the blonde woman behind her, her heart racing madly at the sudden disturbance. "Jesus!"

Elyza grimaced, feeling guilty for scaring the poor girl. "Shit, sorry, I thought you heard me opening the door."

Alicia offered her a small smile. "It's fine, I was just daydreaming."

The blonde could tell Alicia wasn't being truthful but she didn't press the girl. Elyza just wanted to be near Alicia.

There was a comfortable silence between the girls. Just enjoying each others' company. Elyza moved next to Alicia and looked up at the stars with her.

Elyza loved to looked up at the stars however, any time she thought about what would it be like to live up there she'd always get this sinking feeling in her chest. _"Floated…."_

She tried not to think about it.

"Wait here, I'm gonna grab a blanket for us."

Before Alicia could even respond the blonde had already left. The tiniest part of Alicia wanted to chase after her but she waited. Alicia wanted to slap herself for feeling this way; she felt needy. _"Get a hold of yourself, we just met today."_

"Hey! I couldn't find any snacks for our star gaze but I did get us the best blanket in the house." Elyza held up the queen size blanket with a victorious grin, her blue eyes like stars of their own.

Alicia's heart fluttered in her chest. _"Maybe, just for today, I'll pretend she's mine."_

Minutes later the two girls were lying on a blanket looking up at the stars.

It was unusually cold in Los Angeles that night, police sirens blared in the distance every few minutes and the occasional nocturnal animal would chatter. The gentle breeze left goosebumps on the girls. Elyza didn't notice the chilly air at first, it was only when Alicia started to shiver she notice the drop in temperature.

Without hesitation Elyza wrapped an arm around Alicia, bringing the girl close to her. Alicia graciously accepted the warmth from the blonde, wrapping her own arm around the Aussie.

"If you could build your dream house, where would you build it?"

Alicia looked Elyza, raising an eyebrow at the sudden. If she was honest, she never really thought about building a dream house. "Uhh… I don't know to be honest. Where would you build yours?"

A massive grin appeared on Elyza's face. This was something she used to daydream about a lot when she was younger.

"In a forest. Somewhere near a river, with my own garden and art studio. I would have skylights to look up at the stars in the studio too. Definitely in a cooler climate," Elyza chuckled, remembering all the times she has gotten sun burnt. "I was not made for the heat."

Alicia laughed as well. "I don't like the heat as well… Your place sounds amazing, can I live there too?"

Elyza felt her heart soar. "Hell yeah!"

"I'll move in tomorrow if I can have my own flower garden." Alicia grinned

"You can plant as many flowers as you want."

And just like that they spent the rest of the night talking about an imagine home and what they would build there until Alicia fell asleep in Elyza's arms. Elyza wrapped the blanket around Alicia and carefully carried her inside to her bed.

Elyza thought about staying in the same room as Alicia but decided against it. Quietly she moved through the house and bunked with Riley who unfortunately demanded details about her and Alicia.

She shook her head as she changed in to pyjamas and tried to fall asleep.

"Are you seriously not going to spill the beans?"

"I will kick you in the ovaries if you don't shut up."

"We're supposed to be bros Elyza and this is how you betray me?"

"Oh my God shut up!"

 _ **xXx**_

 _Meanwhile on the highway.._

Anya and Gustus kneeled behind their car, weapons drawn as a police helicopter hovered above them. More police officers arrived on scene, surrounding a deranged bloodied man whom was chewing on a human corpse.

Anya could feel the bile rising up in her throat. Sweat trickled down her brow as she tried to steady her breathing. This felt all too familiar from her life as a grounder. The man was acting like a Reaper; injuries unnoticed and a unquenchable thirst for violence though a voice told her that this was worse.

To the left of her, she could hear her leaders arguing about the course of action they should take. A low growl emitted from the base of her throat. Anya hated how the police operated in this world.

Quickly looking around to see if any other person was nearby, Anya leaned closer to Gustus and whispered.

"Something is very wrong, we need to get to _Heda._ "

Gustus nodded, studying the Reaper like man. "We leave, first chance we get."

Movement to the far right of them caught their attention. One of the officers was slowly making his way to man, calling out to him.

The man stopped chewing on the corpse and looked up at the officer, blood flowing from its mouth.

A gun shot pierced the dark atmosphere.

The bullet went straight through the man and nothing happened.. yet.

In stunned silence the officers let out a collective gasp as the man stood up and ran at the officer.

More gun shots sound off as more officers open fire on the man. He did not go down until a lucky shot through the skull brought him down.

Anya and Gustus looked at each other.

Nothing needed to be said.

They were going to get _Heda._

 _ **xXx**_

 _Meanwhile in Washington State…_

Bellamy Blake was running through a forest, panting and his feet bled from open wounds. Earlier he stopped on the hiking trail to set up camp but sometime during the night a group people were chasing a young man. He grabbed a knife from his backpack and flashlight and went out to investigate. What he saw he thought was just a bad dream until he started to remember some moments of a past life; The 100.

His head felt like cracked open. Bellamy dropped to his knees in agony and clutched his head. Everything loud and blurry until his eyes refocused on what was in front of him.

He thought he was looking at a group of Reapers tackling a man to the ground. Bellamy was about to run to the poor man until he saw the assumed Reapers start biting and eating the man. His call for help died out and Bellamy was frozen still.

These were not Reapers.

Panicking, he grabbed what he needed and ran down the rail. It wasn't long until he heard the monstrous group chasing him down the trail.

Thankfully there was a Park Rangers' building down the hill.

He ran as fast as he could down the hill. Stones split the skin on his feet and called out, hoping someone was still awake.

No-one came out of the building as he got closer. The group were trailing right behind him, almost an arms length away. Bellamy called out again and still no-one came.

The light from the building illuminated the immediate area around it but not the hole in the path in front of Bellamy. His foot slipped and he hit the ground with a hard thud. Bellamy tried to get up but the group were on top of him. He kicked his legs and tried to stab one Reaper like person.

It didn't take long until he was over powered by the group.

He tried not to cry as he thought about never seeing his sister again.

As Bellamy closed his eyes multiple gun shots run out through the night. One by one they dropped dead on top of Bellamy.

Bellamy grunted in a mixture of disgust and shock as he tried get the bodies off of him.

A hand reached out to him. "Here."

He almost stopped breathing when he looked up to his saviour.

"Echo?!"

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ This hasn't been proof read at all, I am sorry for all mistakes on my part.

The grounder words were: "I am no Reaper Aden of the Tree People", "Indra is that you?", "Sha/Yes", "Nomon/Nomons/Mother(s)", "Commander."

I know this is pretty bad but hopefully next chapter won't be so below average. I will be working on this story until I can figure out how to properly continue Raising Granger.

I do have an Ao3 account called "Hermione_LeStrange_2018". I'll be posting the smut and extreme violent works on there. If there are smut scenes in this I will post on ao3 and let you all know at the start of the chapter.

Also I no longer have a Deviant account. But if I made a tumblr would that be easier to connect with you guys?


End file.
